Take Your Lover to Work Day
by plug in delaney
Summary: RonDraco...both end up working at the Ministry of Magic for the summer...I'll expand when the plot does
1. Chapter 1

10 points to who gets the Blackadder reference.

I'm getting bored my 2nd day of work...I should be steadily writing this summer wOOt.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 1

A hand firmly set upon a hip, "Father you must be joking…"

A scoff, "Me? I am hardly the joking type."

A slap to a forehead, "Well seriously father…me? Working? And at the MINISTRY!"

A flip of long silver hair, "Simply put Draco, yes. I want you to work there for the summer.

A feigned faint onto the plush gray couch, "But why? Why ME? Why there? Why do _I_ have to work?"

A stern glare, "Draco, you know how the ministry frowns on us. All of the accusations, the rumours…"

A correction, "…the facts…"

A clearing of the throat, "Draco, we need to win over the inner circle of the ministry, just to be safe."

A smug smirk, "Use of my charm eh? That will be easy." A pause, "The work won't be difficult, will it?"

A look of slight apprehension, "Of course not. You are to be the assistant of the assistant to the Minister himself."

A brow of confusion, "Assistant of the assistant…wait…I'm going to be someone's dogsbody? Father, I utterly refuse! Yu want me to be someone's servant for the summer?"

A plea, "Draco come on. You must. The pay is rather good…"

A fist slams on the table, "Father I don't need the spare galleons, everyone in the wizarding world knows this."

A calculating move, "I promise to give you free will to apparate to whichever stores you want to spend those galleons…and then some. At your age that is more than a privilege."

A breaking point, "…and new Nimbuses for the team in the fall?"

A headache, "Sure Draco. Do not let me down."

A pure smile, "Deal. I won't father."

* * *

A stumbling of the feet, "Hey dad, can I borrow a…what are they called…wrench? Ginny's bike is…"

A brief explosion, followed by a dirtied figure, "Ron! Just the son I wanted to see."

A fit of coughs, "Hey…everything alright?"

A dusty pat on the shoulder, "Of course. What happened this time? Just a slight," a cough, "hiccup."

A nod of false assurance, "Don't you mean cough? Well, the chain…thing slid off…honestly I don't get why she bothers with it when her broom works fine."

An exchange, "Ah here you go. It's a wonderful muggle invention; it's how they get around without dispelling harmful fumes."

A roll of the eyes, "Sure dad. Anything else?"

A brightening smile, "Yes actually. I was going to wait until tonight but…how would you like to work at the ministry this summer?"

A matching smile, "Really? That would be awesome! What am I going to be doing?"

A look of mock apprehension, "Well…the only job that was available was an assistant to the auror department."

A widening of the eyes, "Brilliant! Thanks dad."

A crushing hug, "Hey it was nothing. They need someone and well, you aren't Fred and George so they will be delighted. Plus think of the spending money…"

A brief moment of reverie, "I could buy the newest Nimbus and…"

A hearty laugh, "That's fine. Just promise me you'll save up and not spend it all on chocolate frogs."

A pure smile, "Deal. I won't dad."


	2. Chapter 2

I actually have a plan for this, so this is good. I was uber bored so I experimented with different writing styles. The two chapters (notes not included) are the same amount of words though...coincidence? I'll blame boredom. Let me know what you think.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 2

**Draco's POV**

Just brilliant. An entire summer wasted inside a dusty old shithole. I was going to work on my tan (or definite lack of) and swim all day. Although, apparating a year early is a plus…weekends on the beach in Greece, or the Sahara…yeah that should rapidly make up for the tanning time.

Sooo…first job ever. Sounds scary; I won't tell anyone it is though. I wonder who else I directly know will be accompanying me there. Anyone who does will be forced, or more nicely put, persuaded not to tell a living soul. How embarrassing it would be if any Slytherins found out I was working for the Ministry of bloody Magic. I'll ask father later. Who do I remember…ah…Percy. Top knob bloody wanker Prefect. Now that would be horrid, him telling Weasel and Pothead. This might be the happiest I am that they aren't talking…although several occasions come close. I always run into him, even though I avoid any redheads like the plague.

I'm going to have to devise a plan in case he finds out of my employment. Blackmail? Curse? Persuasion? Ha, yeah right. Even if he was a poof I wouldn't risk what (apparently) little masculinity I give off for anything. If only he was a girl…that would make the summer go by faster. Definitely on the agenda; meet a sinewy lanky slag to have fun with in and out of work…in and out, and in and out…whoa easy there. That would be nice. I'd take her shopping in Italy…damn it I can't wait to buy more Dolce slacks.

Now I'm actually getting excited.

**Ron's POV**

Daily getaways far from the Burrow; just what I need. What I need is a breather after all the chaos from this year…but then again…when isn't my life full of chaos? Home doesn't help much; there is a limit as to how many siblings one can have without automatically having to deal with chaos day in and out. Although this is a first, somehow I became restless of this place after only a week. Guess that means I'm growing up. All I have to say about that is it's about damn time.

I was going to work on my Quidditch skills (or definite lack of) but I could always do that when I get home for the day…yeah that way I won't even burn in the sun! Stupid sun…am I the only one that likes pale skin? Even Ginny spends hours lying down getting sweaty…why would you want to do that? Well…at least in the dark getting sweaty is good…but sunburn? Ouch ouch ouch.

Back to pleasant thoughts, to get away from all of them is going to be great. Although…I might have to deal with Percy. Stupid bloody wanker traitor. I wonder what my chances are of running into him. I'll ask dad later. The ministry is huge though. I won't let him ruin my vacation. There'll be tons of other people working there…maybe I'll meet someone. Although most of them will be old and…ooh maybe a former Hogwarts student. I could finally meet someone decent…or at least loose…

Now I'm actually getting excited.


	3. Chapter 3

I banged out another before bed...quite sleepy...don't mind mistakes...

* * *

* * *

Chapter 3

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wear those…wretched clothes?"

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, and then at the scowl on Lucius' face, both making him smile uncontrollably. "Father there is nothing wrong with these clothes, they cost loads of money, and even though they're muggle made they last quite long…"

"You know I don't mean their make, although I don't know _how_ clothes that tight could last you. I have informed you over and over, upon your insistent questioning, the dress is formal robes with underneath a typical _loose fitting_ oxford with typical _loose fitting_ trousers. None of these skin tight polo shirts with straight leg jeans you always prattle on about needing, and then buying in too small sizes…you do realize you're giving your mother and myself a show each time you bend down?" the look of disgust and shiver told Draco it wasn't a particularly pleasant show. "It's quite disturbing, they're girls' clothes."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "How many times do I have to attest these insinuations? You know I'm not gay…"

Removing the hand on Draco's hip, his father nodded unconvinced, "Yes but what is the ministry going to think? You can not and will not misrepresent us."

"But they fit me well…and I bought them in the men's department. Times are changing father," the blond whined, catching another selfish glimpse in the mirror.

"Yes but the ministry isn't exactly a progressive group. And they think _we're_ archaic…" scoffed Lucius.

"Summer is the time for not having to wear school clothes, it's not fair…" Draco responded with a pout.

"Yes but you have a job now…a job which may be very fulfilling for yourself. Well, at least beneficial if you give off a decent presence…" Lucius' good temper was waning.

After heavy sigh that reverberated through his lean limbs, Draco stomped over to a small box on top of his 'summer wardrobe'. Placing it on the ground and recanting a spell it grew to another closet for his 'winter wardrobe' and he pulled out a 'proper ministry outfit' and showed it to his father with a grimace.

With a nod Lucius opened the door, "They do a casual Friday thing like the muggles," insert a sigh, "but even then you are not to wear anything too…constricting. We're leaving in ten minutes."

Having a small spasm of clenched fists and stomping after the door closed, Draco regained his poise and threw on his school clothes. Noticing they were terribly wrinkled from the compaction, the blond pointed his wand at his body and tried a steaming spell before running to meet his father. Forgetting the heat he soon regretted his decision to leave his clothing on during this and a stream of curses followed.

"This isn't the ideal way to start a summer of labor," Draco growled before slamming the manor door behind him.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley! Don't be late!" the screams of his mother and pounding on the door jolted the redhead awake. 

Quickly his eyes scanned the room for the nearest clock. Seeing he still had an hour and a half before he needed to leave his panicked state was quelled. "I must get a better alarm clock," he thought to himself as he shouted back to his mother, "Right I'm up!"

As he was rubbing his eyes and stretching his two brothers burst into the door, "Morning little brother!" they shouted in tandem as close to his ears as they could get.

"Don't let"

"the Ministry"

"swallow you up now Ronniekins!"

Ron received some ever so friendly punches from the twins, along with some ever so friendly threats, but when he tried to fight back he ended up falling off his bed.

"Bloody hell you guys…leave me alone! Why the hell are you up so early? It's like 6 in the morning…didn't you just go to bed an hour ago?"

The two smiled and shrugged, "No we just went outside for a ride…we'll go to sleep after you leave," Fred informed his brother. "Yeah we'll get to sleep a-l-l d-a-y while you pencil push and run around getting coffee for the ministry pricks…" George added. "Aren't you lucky? Kissing ministry ass while we swim, tan, and play Quidditch…"

Ron rolled his eyes as he grabbed clothes to wear. "At least I'm bothering with a job…and it's with aurors, not the ministry pricks," he corrected, "Big difference. Tanning is overrated anyways you know you'll look like handbags by the time you're 50"

"Of course, of course, but we don't intend on living that long, you know that. It's already starting…I swear if you end up acting like Percy in any more ways possible…you know you what will happen…" Fred warned.

Ron nodded dismally, it was only the sixth time he's heard this threat in the past two days; "I'll be locked up in my room, which will be full of hexes…"

"And you'll be tortured until you go mental and can't think straight," George finished it for him. "Surely you're not getting dressed yet?"

Ron's arm was half way through his sleeve, "Why not?"

"Your record with food…everyone in this house knows it'll just end up all over you and you'll have to change," Fred teased, but with truthful intent.

He placed his shirt on his bed but didn't bother to put his Cannons nightshirt back on, "S'not true…but just in case I'll wait…are you two coming to breakfast before going to bed?"

"There's nothing like a good meal before hitting the sack," George replied with a smile.

"Or kissing ministry ass…you're going to have so much fun Ron," Fred smiled and punched his brother once more before leaving the room.

Swearing as the two ran downstairs he rubbed his tender shoulder and lay back on his bed. "Not the best way to start a proper job but fuck 'em, I will have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Cheers to people actually remembering me…I shall (attempt) to finish my other stories over the summer (including the ginormous Good Vibrations) after this story. Unlike my others where it's just slashy goodness…I'm actually trying to make other plot lines and…stuff before getting to the slashy goodness…although I doubt that will last. I'll get Ron's side later…I'm knackered. Jobs suckity suck suck.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Where is my desk…and my office? Honestly Weasley you're quite rubbish at…well…anything really. I should be replacing you instead of "assisting" you," scowled the blond; his patience was wearing thin. After nearly being hit twice by passing carts full of muggle apparatuses by Mr. Weasley, and spilling his coffee on his robe in reaction to the huge picture of Charlie's dragon roaring, he was hardly in the mood for dealing with yet another Weasley family member.

Percy was trying to control his mounting anger but Draco knew he was doing his job when his ears became as red as his hair. "Well well…who said you had the authority to boss me around? Last time I checked the Minister made me the boss of you."

Draco mumbled under his breath, "The Minister doesn't rule over me…"

"What was that?"

Smirking and hoping to change the subject Draco crossed his arms and responded, "I was promised an office, wasn't I?"

"You don't get an office per say, but a cubicle like all of the others. Myself included," Percy sighed.

Draco put on his sad eyes and pouty face, "Ah, so no special treatment then? Shame you don't have an adjacent one to the Minister so you can stare at him longingly all day…"

"That's enough out of you," Percy sternly warned.

"There's the prefect I always despised…"

In response Percy's voice lowered and got deeper, "If you won't behave I will make this summer for you a living nightmare."

That was one side of Percy Draco never previously saw…dark, demanding, and…evil? "Hmm, this new Percy might not be so bad after all…" he thought to himself.

Seeing the Minister soon approaching, Draco's voice softened, "Alright, I'll be the better man, as always, and propose a truce." Shaking Percy's hand, he stared him in the eyes and leaned in to say, "Besides, cross me, and you'll never know what'll be waiting for you in your next cup of coffee."

Percy's face went from nefarious to shock as the Minister gave him a hello and a hard pat on the shoulder from behind. "Weasley! I see you've met the assistant Mr. Malfoy."

Effortlessly Draco's meandering smirk slid into a charming smile, "Yes we rarely met at Hogwarts but it's great to see him."

Percy stifled a scoff, as he had assigned him detentions at least once a month for 2 years. This thought occupied him so he was at a loss for positive things to say, "Yes sir, he is early…so…um…that's a good way to start things off."

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you Minister. I've always been fascinated with the inner workings of your sterling organization," Draco replied, showing a convincing smile.

The Minister was impressed, "Really? Quite a thing, coming from Hogwarts I thought Percy was the only one."

"Well my brother…"

Draco dismissed the redhead, "Oh are you kidding? Of course Hogwarts tried to persuade me otherwise but I never listen to Dumbledore anyways…family and government are my authorities," now he was practically quoting his autobiography.

"Very good to hear Mr. Malfoy. I hope to speak with you later but I have a meeting with the Auror division soon. Percy, help get him oriented, will you?"

"Yes sir," Percy mumbled, as he was overcome by Draco…again.

"Oh good luck with that," Draco laughed as he patted the Minister on the chest, "I'll be here at my spacious cubicle if you need anything…I mean it, sir it has been a pleasure meeting you!"

A smile accompanying the curt nod goodbye told Draco he had done well. After leaving the Minister's sight, Draco flexed his jaw to un-kink his mouth muscles. "A bit too heavy on the smiles," he thought to himself and shook his head, amused.

"So…" Draco mused pleasantly, "Orientating?"

The look of shock on Percy's face made Draco smile, adding to the effect. "You are certainly an actor."

"Well no…I do find the Minister uplifting…it'll be fun working…under him," Draco smirked, unable to hold back the innuendo.

Percy couldn't help but smile, "Sure sure…but why all the attitude?"

Draco shrugged and suggestively licked his lips and smiled (it was only natural for Draco to fuck with male for a laugh), this route was also taken as to lighten up the previous tension, "I just don't like taking orders from you."

Percy matched the smile and shook his head, replying, "but we haven't even begun…" before leaving Draco to his stack of papers.

"Interesting morning…" the blond thought as he found himself watching the redhead walking away, "Indeed."


End file.
